Love Emblem
by GrimGrave
Summary: A collection of oneshot Fire Emblem pairings, decided by you! Rating: ranging from K to M, depending on the story, but rated M for possible adult themes, languages, and possibly blood. Contains Straight, Girls Love, and Boys Love. NSFW, not for children.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

_So, I decided to write a collection of stories featuring the Fire Emblem franchise – the pairings, be they Straight, Yaoi(boy x boy), or Yuri(girl x girl) is up to you. I don't care if they're from different games either! Like, a character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn hooking up with a character from Sacred Stones, or whatever. :D_

_Be creative!_

_Thanks to Major Mike Powell III for proof-reading this._

_Be sure to leave a review and your suggestion for next chapter's pairing!_

* * *

**Love Emblem**

Chapter 1

_Girl Talk_

It had been a year since the war with Plegia ended. Ylisse had finally found what seemed to be an ever-lasting peace, and the people were blessed with a worthy prince as their leader, though he forswore the title of Exalt in respect to his deceased sister. The prince has also taken a beautiful young woman as his wife and princess of the halidom to usher the land into a golden age.

Without constant attacks from Plegian soldiers trying to start a war, the people – and most notably the Shepherds – could finally rest in peace. The occasional brigands caused some minor troubles, but news of the Shepherds' deeds had dampened criminals' spirits.

And with the newfound tranquillity, there was more time for relaxation, such as enjoying a cup of tea with a close friend…

"Thank you, Sully! The tea is wonderful!" a grey-haired woman exclaimed. "I owe you one, Sully."

Sully – a tomboy woman with short red hair and rather brusque and vulgar language – snorted at the statement as she took a seat opposite of the woman she had served. "You owe me jack-squat, Sumia."

The grey-haired woman – Sumia – giggled softly as she sipped the hot beverage. "Well, I would love to make it up to you, one day!" She licked her lips. "Mm! Is this with the crowberry extract?"

"And a dash of mustard," the redhead added with a hint of a smirk. "I remember you liked that."

"That's sweet of you!" Sumia took another sip, sighing contently. "It's nice to just sit down and relax like this."

Sully simpered. "Sure is, huh? So, where were we…? Oh! That's right!" The knight leaned over the table with a grin. "Little Sumia wanted to confess her secret love. C´mon, what are friends for if not to hear confession of a sultry midnight passion?!"

The ash-haired Pegasus Knight tensed as her face turned a shade more akin to her friend's hair. "S-Sully! T-That's private!"

"Oh yeah? But your reactions makes me want to hear it even more," Sully replied, sipping her tea. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging."

"I-it's too embarrassing…" the Pegasus rider said, her eyes straying from the redhead's. "B-but I'll tell you if you go first…"

It was the tomboy's turn to blush. Her wine-red eyes widened as she slammed her cup down. "M-me? Damn it, Sumia, I've told you I can't!"

The Pegasus Knight giggled softly, a sound akin to the chiming of bells. "Hee hee! Then I guess it'll have to remain a secret!" She said, bringing the cup to her lips. "It's cute when you're all flustered and shy."

Sully pouted and looked away as she leant back in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. "Yeah, whatever…"

The Crimson Knight sat there in silence, content with simply listening to what her friend had to talk about, although she wasn't paying too much attention. She was contemplating, and upset about Sumia being tight-lipped about that specific topic. Not that she could tell her, either.

After all, it was Sumia. It always had been.

_Ugh._ This was pathetic; Sully was always brimming with passion and self-confidence. She was (head)strong and independent, a paragon for women everywhere. And yet, when the ash-haired Pegasus rider came into the picture, the redhead found herself unable to focus.

She'd go as far as saying that her heart was fluttering whenever she met or even thought of Sumia, sappy as it sounded. And stubborn as she was, Sully had sworn to never tell her friend just how she really felt.

It was better off that way. For now, she was content with the two of them simply having some alone-time with each other.

"Although…" Sumia said shyly, earning Sully's attention. "For a long time now, I've been having feelings for… someone else."

Hot damn! Now this was interesting…

**X.x.X.x.X**

The days went by, and every so often the two knights would meet up, be it for sparring (a good way to exercise) or simply chatting about horses.

"Sully, have you ever ridden on a Pegasus?"

Well, that was rather out of the blue. Sully shrugged her shoulders. "Can't say I have."

Immediately as she had replied, the ash-haired woman's eyes lit up with mirth and her smile was dazzling. Sumia clasped her hands together, nearly jumping up and down in place. "Really?! Then you simply _must_ join me for a ride! You can learn a lot about this world from a Pegasus's back. I see new things every day, trust me."

The redhead gulped. "Uh…I don't think so. I kinda prefer to stay…you know, _´grounded´_."

To Sully's surprise, her friend giggled and shot her a playful look. "Don't tell me the brave and spirited Sully is afraid?"

Had it been anyone else – especially a man – Sully would've planted her gauntlet-clad fist in their face. But with Sumia, the Crimson Knight merely grinned back. "Oh, you're on!"

Later, the redhead felt – just by a little – that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea. To see the ground so far below her was definitely a new experience; everyone looked like ants! But the feeling in Sully's chest couldn't be denied.

The rush of adrenaline as she soared through the air and the wind brushing against her was definitely something she could get used to…eventually. But what made the ride even better was rather who Sully was riding with; arms clad in the colour of her title were firmly wrapped around the Pegasus Knight's midriff, holding on tightly.

While the redhead didn't let the scenery go to waste, she indulged herself as much as possibly; this closeness, this warmth, and the scent of grey locks brushing against her face…she wouldn't ever get to experience any of those again.

"Isn't it amazing?" the Pegasus rider said, breaking the silence. She looked back at her fellow rider with a smile and Sully couldn't help but grin back.

"It's a hell of a sight," the knight replied. "I'm kinda envious now."

"Don't be," Sumia said. "We can ride like this whenever you want. You just need to tell me, and I'd be happy to oblige!"

Sully's heart fluttered that moment. "Oh yeah? Anytime?"

"Anytime."

"Har! I'll hold you to it." The way the redhead had said it was her usual, confident voice and a grin to go with it, but inside, she swore her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. To be able to spend alone time with her object of affections like this whenever she wanted…

Her embrace tightened, and Sully swore (yet again) that she could feel Sumia's warmth through the latter's clothes and her armour. "Thanks, Sumia."

A giggle. "You're very much welcome, Sully!"

_´Gods, this woman…´_

The Crimson Knight sighed and glanced down below.

_´What's not to like about her?´_

**X.x.X.x.X**

Honestly, she was head over heels for her. Just when had this happened?

Sully found herself patrolling the barracks that was vacant due to the other Shepherds and soldiers were out. Which was good, considering that the redhead rather not have anyone disturb her at the moment; she was so lost in thoughts these days, anyone could pull a stunt like Kellam and walk up to her unnoticed.

Metal clad hands balled up into fists. Gods, this was vexing! It was difficult enough to even gather up the courage to confess normally, but to another woman, to boot? There was no hope there.

If anything she'd destroy their friendship, thus be unable to even spend time with the Pegasus Knight.

_´Like hell I'm going to allow that!´_

Angry, Sully slammed her fist into the wall with a shout. This whole damn situation was just…unfair! The redhead had always thought of her love life to be duller than a sack of flour, and then she got to know Sumia…And everything had changed.

Gods, how had the klutzy woman managed to worm her way into the tomboyish knight so easily?

Sully grimaced. Love was so…lovey. How other women could be so full of it and speak so frankly about it was beyond her understanding.

…

Then again, it was always the same when faced with the one you liked, right? The urge to say something, to confess their feelings and yet they'd be unable to manage a single word about it. The feeling of wanting to embrace the person and never let go, and yet they dared not to move.

Hopeless.

Perhaps it was for the better. Even if the redhead were to "woman up", Sumia already had someone she liked. And, of course, she most likely wasn't into women either.

Vexingly hopeless.

Slamming her fist against the wall again, the Crimson Knight left, her mind duelling with thoughts. As a soldier of Ylisse, Sully was used to bear with heavy weights – be it physically or emotionally – but this was starting to wear even her down. She'd crack eventually; it was merely a question of _when._

_´Gods damn their eyes!´_ Sully thought. _´Why must this be so infuriating?´_

She glanced at the sky first thing she did when she exited the barracks; the sky was gold and red. It was evening already! How long had she been brooding for?

Frowning, the redheaded knight began to track back to her home. She could come back tomorrow and participate in the regimen Frederick had planned – right now she just wanted privacy, though further mulling would do her no good. As she made her way back through the path, however, Sully caught glimpse of-

_´Sumia?´_

The ash-haired woman was sitting by herself on the field just west of the main path to the barracks.

_´The hell is she up to?´_

Crossing the field, the tomboy couldn't help but notice that area seemed…nearly _devoid_ of flowers. Usually this area was untouched except for the occasional sparring of soldiers and horses stretching their legs, but nothing that would end up destroying every single flower – especially _just_ the flowers. With her back conveniently turned to the approaching redhead, Sumia remained blissfully unaware.

"Uh, Sumia…?"

"…likes me…likes me not…likes me…"

Sully arched a single, scarlet eyebrow. "Sumia?"

"-likes me, likes me not…likes me-"

"SUMIA!"

The Pegasus Knight fell over to her side with a startled _"Eeek!"_, her eyes locking with her friend's as she rolled over to her back. Around her were the missing flowers – all of them without petals – and a dozen more still un-plucked in her hand. "S-S-Sully?!"

The Crimson Knight shot her a puzzled look. "What are you doing out here, _alone_? I see we have you to thank for clearing the field of flowers." She grinned and offered her friend a hand. "Flower fortunes again, huh? I remember Cordelia mentioning something about that."

"Ah, y-yes," Sumia replied, accepting the help as she got back up on her feet. Her face – usually white as snow – was growing redder by the second. "I just wanted to, uhm…See how my battle would go tomorrow! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah?" Sully said, grinning as she crossed her arms. "I heard perfectly clear that you were chanting about "liking you." Besides, there's no battle tomorrow. Or ever, as far as I'm concerned."

Sumia's eyes widened. "O-oh? Maybe we're off to chase away brigands? That could…happen…"

The redhead shot her friend a stare. "C´mon, Sumia. We're friends. Be honest with me, will you?"

"B-but I- Oh, Pegasus dung! Okay, fine! I was…" Cheeks aflame, the grey-haired woman sighed in defeat. "I was seeing if my fortune with…the person I like would like me back, okay?"

The Pegasus rider was surely expecting her friend to laugh – most people did – but her face almost lit up with relief (albeit it was still addled) when Sully merely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see how pulling petals off flowers will help your love life, Sumia. Isn't it better to-"

"But you don't understand! I need them!" the ash-haired woman exclaimed. "Flower fortunes give me hope. They make me want to better myself, or boost my confidence…Depending on what fortune I get."

That was…odd. Everyone knew of Sumia's habit, but it seemed much stranger to hear it from the person herself. And yet it was at the same time oddly charming.

"Huh," Sully replied. "Well, whatever helps you see things through; as for me, I'll let my sword do the talking! Har!" She guffawed and turned to leave. "I'll let you continue, then. Sorry to have bothered you."

"You didn't!" Her voice was louder this time, to the point that the Crimson Knight had to turn back around. "You…didn't. You could never be a bother, Sully."

The way she had said it made the redhead think there was more to it than that.

What's more, the way the sunset shined behind the Pegasus Knight made her appear so…_breathtakingly _beautiful. Her hair was a shimmering curtain of muted silver, and the way those pools of stormy grey were gazing at her-

…gazing at her with such vulnerability; shiny and hopeful.

Sully had to steel herself as to prevent her heart spilling out of her chest. "Sumia? What's wrong, you're kinda…staring at me…"

"S-sorry…" the Pegasus rider replied, though she didn't look away; her face was scarlet red and her steps were hesitant, but she crossed the distance between them, never looking away. "But I have something to tell you…a-and it's not easy! And you'll probably find me disgusting, too!"

Her heart was racing and she swallowed hard as the ash-haired woman was just barely out of arm's reach now.

"Sully, I-"

Sumia suddenly fell forward, a startled yelp leaving her as she landed on the ground face first.

"Sumia?! Are you alright?" The redhead exclaimed worriedly as she hurried over to her fallen friend. "…Is it those crappy boots of yours again?"

"Yes…" the Pegasus Knight whined. "And just when I was confessing, too…"

Sully tensed, wine-red orbs widening. "You were… what?"

_´There's no way…´_

Stormy-grey eyes widened up in horror. "Oh, Pegasus dung! I said it…Out loud…"

They stayed like that – on all fours and crouched respectively – for what seemed like an eternity, neither saying a word, with only the faint howling of the wind to break the silence. It was mortifying and agonizing, but someone had to give.

"I'm sorry!" Sumia suddenly blurted out. "I'm so sorry! You must think I'm gross and weird, and odd, and-"

"H-hey, calm down!"

"-But I can't help it! I like you, Sully!" Her eyes locked with the tomboy's. "I've liked you for a long time…Oh Gods, this isn't how I wanted to tell you…"

The knight's heart was pounding loudly underneath her breast. "I…I'll be honest with you, Sumia, I'm at a loss for words…" On pure gut feeling, she reached out and rested a hand on the ashen-haired woman's shoulder. "But you're definitely not weird…At least not because of that! And I don't find you disgusting…" She smiled. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

The look on the Pegasus Knight's face was radiant. "Truly? You don't-? …Oh, Sully!"

The redhead wasn't sure of who embraced who first, but embrace they did. It was an odd feeling, to have someone this close and enjoying it, to boot.

"S-so…" Sumia began. "Do you feel the same…?"

"Yes." _A thousand times, yes._ "I care about you. This kind of crap isn't easy for me, but...I like you."

"Oh, Sully…"

Pools of wine-red and stormy grey locked, inching closer until lips met lips.

"Ack!" They separated. "Our teeth hit each other…" the redhead said with a grimace.

"Mm…Sorry…"

"Let's, uhm…try that again."

Sumia nodded. "Okay…" She leant in, closing her eyes as she did, and her lips met Sully's. Soon enough their kissing went from chaste, to passionate. Plated digits buried themselves in ashen locks, pulling the Pegasus Knight closer, who in turn tightened her embrace on the Knight.

Alas, the need to breathe forced the knights to withdraw, their breaths ragged and hot as pools of wine-red and stormy-grey locked. Sully's heart was pounding loudly in her ears, effectively drowning out anything else, as if there wasn't anything else besides them.

Just her and the woman in her arms.

_´If this is a dream, Gods have mercy on whoever dares to wake me up!´_

"That was…" Sumia said with a sigh. "Better than I imagined…"

"Yeah…" Sully replied. "I can't believe this. Is this really happening?"

"Hee hee! I know! I feel the same thing."

"So…" Sully paused. "How long?"

The ash-haired woman's gaze strayed. "…One and a half year…"

"That's a while," the redhead replied, planting a light kiss on the other woman's noggin. "I've been crazy for you since way back."

Grey orbs lit up. "R-really?!"

"Heh, yeah." She grinned, but it changed into a smile. "I know I'm not particularly feminine – hell, I'm more man than most men here – but…You do realize I'm a woman too, right? Doesn't that bother you?"

"No…I mean, it did at first! But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it didn't matter…I like you, Sully. I wouldn't want you to change."

Milky white cheeks flared up the same red as her hair and Sully looked away. "Hell, Sumia…What have you done to me? I hope you're not jesting…"

Soft lips pressed against the knight's cheek. "I could never jest about this, least of all to you."

"Good enough for me," the redhead replied, pulling her friend – her lover – closer. "But I've got one more question for you; you said that time that you had feelings for "someone else" – and since that's me, who was the first?"

No reply.

She sighed. "It was Chrom, wasn't it?"

She could feel the ash-haired woman tense in her arms. "Not anymore. I'm…I'm happy for him and Maribelle – I truly am. I wouldn't want to get between them."

"Yeah, I get ya…And I wouldn't let you, either! Har!" She looked into Sumia's eyes. "You're stuck with me now, Sumia. Honestly, I feel like soaring right now…This'll take some time getting used to, but…I love the crap out of you."

"Hee hee! Me too!"

The knights looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they leant in again, their kiss a testament to their unbreakable love that would go down in history.

* * *

_Reviews are my bread and butter. I hope you liked it, and if you have a pairing you'd wish to see, let me know in the review! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

_Be sure to leave a review and your suggestion for next chapter's pairing! Of course, I might not be able to choose specifically yours, (so many to choose from!) but feel free to ask again!_

_This time it's Say'ri x Flavia, requested by Roxius!_

**Love Emblem**

Chapter 2

_Lovers of the Blade_

It had just been a curiosity at first – a curiosity that had gnawed at the back of the East-Khan's head for a while now, ever since the combined army of Ylisseans and Feroxians had reached Valm, continuously calling back her attention.

The swordswoman and princess of the nation of Chon'sin: Say'ri. She was a young woman – a kid compared to Flavia – with long black hair and a face that was best described as "contemplative" and "serious" most of the time, but the swordswoman knew when to light up and have fun.

And ever since that day when they had arrived on Valm, Flavia had not been able to stop thinking about her, a fact that both intrigued and worried her. She was a warrior with an iron will and yet she had caught herself daydreaming (and mull over considerably) about this girl-princess of Chon'sin.

Now, two weeks of marching later, the blonde Feroxian was still in the same predicament.

The East-Khan had merely meant to slake her interest in the young woman by talking to her – learn about her, get to know her better – and yet the simple act of marching over to the raven-haired woman's tent had Flavia's heart skip a happy little beat.

The sun was setting and the troops had prepared campfires and went on with their duties, but the Feroxian leader crossed the camp with a smile that threatened to show. She came to a halt in front of Say'ri's tent and took a deep breath.

"Say'ri, are you there? It's me, Flavia! Might I have a word?"

"Oh! Lady Flavia! I am in the tent, enter and be welcome," came the reply and the blonde allowed the corners of her mouth to curve upwards as she stepped inside. The inside of her tent was just as one would imagine; aside from Ylissean articles, it was mainly a Chon'sin theme to it, or at least Flavia guessed, as no one in the army had ever been to Chon'sin before.

While the small nation's touch fascinated the East-Khan, it was not the décor that had her slack-jawed. No, stormy-grey eyes widened at Say'ri's state of undress. She was practically wearing strips of cotton that wrapped around her hips and chest, leaving Flavia with a perfect view of her milky pale and slim body. With long dark locks cascading her back and over her shoulders, it was an image that wouldn't leave her mind anytime soon.

She swallowed hard. "Oh, d-did I come at a bad time?"

_´Did I stutter just now…?´_ She mentally reprimanded herself, eyes still glued on the surprisingly splendid form of her ally.

The swordswoman offered a small smile and shook her head. "Nay, Lady Flavia, you did not disturb. I was merely getting ready. Had you been a man, I would have made you wait outside, but we are both women, no? Besides, I have no shame in my body."

Flavia, who was used to the cold of Regna Ferox, was suddenly sporting bright and hot scarlet across her tan cheeks and she cleared her suddenly dry throat. "And neither have I, but perhaps it would be best if you got dressed? It would be bothersome if someone else was to walk in unannounced."

_´And even more bothersome if someone else saw you like this…´_

"Fie, you're right! Allow me but a moment then, my lady," Say'ri replied. As the princess got dressed, the Feroxian couldn't help but appreciatively ogle at her clear back and slender thighs, and particularly the shapely rear that caught her attention. It almost beckoned for the East-Khan's firm grip—

She shook her head furiously. The warmth on her face –and to an extension, her chest – grew hotter with shame, and yet the edges of her lips curved further upwards.

"There," the brunette stated as she turned back to the blonde, fully dressed (to the Feroxian's slight disappointment.) "Now, you wished to talk with me, lady Flavia?"

Oh, right. She was supposed to "have something to talk with her about."

"I was wondering…" the Khan began, trying to come up with something. "Well, I guess I'm curious about… your armour."

The Chon'sin princess looked at her puzzlingly. "My armour?"

"Yes," Flavia lied. "I've never seen anything like it… I know your nation is miles away from Regna Ferox, so our cultures differ, but I'm still surprised to see armour like yours, especially as it doesn't seem to give you a disadvantage in battle, despite lacking plates and chainmail."

Say'ri flashed her ally another smile. "Hardened lacquer; it keeps the armour light while providing excellent defence. We don't use heavy armour in Chon'sin."

"Intriguing… And no shields either?"

"No," was her reply. "We only carry curved, single-edged blades, my lady." The brunette princess chuckled. "I'm guessing my explanations must indeed sound foreign to you."

"Ha! You hit the nail on the head with that one. I couldn't imagine myself with only a sword in hand," the blonde reagent answered with a guffaw. "However, I take it that there's a lot more difference between our nations beyond just battle-attire?"

"Aye, a world's worth, ma'am! Dress, food…You'd find most everything about my culture curious."

_´This gives me an idea… Two birds with one stone!´_ Flavia mused. "Is that right? Ha! I'd love to hear more about it sometime… Would you mind if I swung by from time to time to hear more?"

Say'ri's smile grew bigger as she nodded. "Aye, I'd be more than happy to indulge you, Lady Flavia – I'd be honoured. Talk of my homeland keeps it close to heart. You are welcome anytime."

The tan warrior forced herself to hide her predatory grin.

_´Perfect.´_

**x.X.x.X.x**

"I've been meaning to ask you, Say'ri," the flaxen-haired Khan said as she once again sat down inside the Chon'sin princess' tent. These meetings had been going on for about a week, and Flavia mentally patted herself on the back for the idea.

"Then I shall strive to answer whatever question you may have, my lady." The younger girl gently poured them some tea before she took her seat opposite of the Feroxian. "What do you inquire of me?"

Flavia chuckled. She had another idea up her sleeve, and now was the perfect time to put it in motion. "First of all, call me by my name. There's no need for titles here. Second, I was wondering if you and I could become sparring partners."

The Chon'sin princess was about to sip her tea when she paused, attention focused on the blonde. "Sparring partners? I am honoured that you find me worthy of that position, milady, though I do question your logic; surely there are others more suitable for that, such as Lord Basilio –"

"That battle-hardened oaf can certainly take blows, but I think it's time I spar with a more… _nimbler_ opponent." Pink lips pursed and curved upwards into a kittenish smile. "Besides, we can learn a lot from each other, so there's nothing but benefits for us if we sparred a little every now and then." She calmly sipped her tea and then smirked at the girl. "Interested?"

The raven-haired princess drank her tea as well, and the moment the cup was resting on the low table, she looked away for a moment before her eyes met Flavia's and she smiled. "Your words ring true, my lady. Very well, I look forward to our first sparring-session together!"

_´Too easy.´_ The Feroxian put down her cup. "Well then, shall we have a go right away?"

The swordswoman's eyes reflected her hesitation, however brief, but soon she smiled confidently as she got up, a hand firmly resting on the pommel of her blade. "Whenever you're ready then, my lady."

"What did I tell you about titles and names?" The East-Khan unsheathed her silver sword and grinned.

The single-edged blade was unsheathed. "Ah, yes… Do forgive me. Whenever you're ready… Flavia."

The blonde's heart jumped a little. The way her name rolled off the much younger woman's tongue was like music to her ears. She needed to hear it again, but perhaps in a bit shriller – a bit throatier...

"Better."

The Feroxian's body was blazing hot and she couldn't suppress the smirk that curved full lips as she envisioned herself on top the brunette, pressing her toned and muscular body against Say'ri's slim form –

Now wasn't the time. Thankfully the Chon'sin princess' tent was larger than the average soldier's and allowed ample space as the warriors clashed in a flurry of steel – unlike when members of Chrom's army used weapons designed for practice to avoid serious injuries – neither gaining the upper hand throughout the lengthy sparring.

Flavia was impressed. She had never doubted a Chon'sin warrior's battle-prowess but here she was, armed with both sword **and** shield, and the swordswoman moved like flowing water from one point to another and nearly forcing the Khan to abandon the offensive and go into defensive.

But Say'ri was still young, and her country was one of peace; she was a quick learner, but those two points were her weaknesses. The East-Khan was not only much older, but she had a lot more experience with combat. All that she needed was a brief window of opportunity.

_´Now!´_

Flavia deflected Say'ri strike with her sword and immediately followed it up with a shield bash with enough force to avoid serious injury, but knocked the warrior-princess down to the ground.

Everything went quiet. The flaxen-haired warrior wiped sweat off her brow and took a few deep, slow breaths. Her heart was still racing and at this point Flavia couldn't tell if it was from the sparring or if it was from seeing her object of affection all red and flustered as well.

"You're a natural, Say'ri," the Khan commended and offered a hand. "But you've got room for improvement."

"Fie! I know it too well," the brunette admitted as she was helped up. "But alas, we of Chon'sin lived in an era of peace. We merely trained in the art of the sword for self-defence, so I imagine I have yet much to learn."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Your skills with the blade are swift and precise. You hardly need to improve your offence." A thought was born at the back of the East-Khan's mind, progressed into an idea, and developed into a plan that she executed without hesitation. "Your _defence_, however, could use some polishing… You leave too many openings, Say'ri."

The young princess's expression was puzzled. "Perchance that is true, but if I'm swift, my foe won't be able to take advantage of it. Still, what do you recommend, milady- …uhm, Flavia?"

"I will give you a few pointers," the Khan replied, not missing a beat as she sheathed her silver sword and walked behind Say'ri, gently taking her by the arms. Her heartrate wouldn't slow down, her body suffused with heat. The brunette's hair, Flavia discovered, was silky smooth and smelled pleasantly of flowers. Even through cloth and armour, she could feel the princess' body-heat. "Now, while we may use different weapons and styles, you need to always be ready to parry incoming attacks, regardless of the situation. You're not using a shield, so this'll be different. Hold your blade in front of you."

The Chon'sin swordswoman did as told, and Flavia steeled herself and kept her hands in check, but the temptation to let them wander – just straying a little lower towards smaller hands – proved nearly too difficult for the Feroxian. "This'll give you a good balance of defence and offence. You'll be able to quickly thrust your blade at your opponent, or deflect any strikes he might attempt."

"Aye, I'm well aware of this," Say'ri stated. She chuckled. "This stance is not foreign to me."

_´Ogre's teeth…´_ the warrior cursed. This wasn't good. "My apologies, I've never seen you using it so far, so I assumed –"

"Do not be troubled, my lady," the swordswoman interrupted. She hadn't moved from the spot. "I am truly grateful for the advice nonetheless. Perchance there is something that I have missed so, please… Do continue, my lady."

Was it possible for her to be blushing? Flavia gasped breathlessly before she smiled a predatory smile, hands straying. "I believe I told you to call me by name, Say'ri. I'm not _that_ old."

"You're older than most of us in this army **and** you're the Khan of Regna Ferox," the brunette answered. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the low light of her tent as she glanced back at the warrior behind her. She looked pleased.

The warrior's brow furrowed. "Are you calling me an old lady now?"

"Fie! Your age is nothing to be ashamed of, milady. In Chon'sin, the most beautiful objects to artists are the old and broken. In our eyes, we prefer the patina of age, and while _objects_ are most beautiful when old and rusty, the age of _people_ on the other hand is… a different aesthetic."

The East-Khan didn't realize how close they were; she could practically lean down and steal a quick peck if she were to give in.

"Is that so?" Flavia replied, her voice low. Her hands had moved up and rested on the young woman's shoulders.

"Aye, my lady. But if I may be so bold, your appearance does not reflect your age, so rid yourself of any concerns."

"I don't think there's any more concerns now. If my age is beauty in your eyes, I'll gladly accept any of your comments." She smiled at the Chon'sin warrior. "Thank you, Say'ri."

"You are most welcome, milady, and I'm grateful as well for having a veteran watching my back." She smiled at the blonde and the Khan chuckled.

"Is my name difficult to pronounce?"

Even in the faint candlelight, Say'ri's usually milky white cheeks exposed her blush. "Ah… Nay, Flavia."

The princess had turned around completely now and stared directly into stormy-grey pools, her expression amiable and inviting, and the Khan's own features became flushed. Without thinking, her grip on the brunette's shoulders tightened and she leant down –

"This should be enough for one day," Say'ri quickly said. She stepped out of arm's reach, her expression uncertain and the Feroxian masked her disappointment. "It's getting late, my lady. We shouldn't miss dinner."

Her words barely registered in Flavia's mind. Her stare was fixed on the ground, hands balled up into fists. She was a warrior with a will of iron, who fought for what she wanted, but this was different; she couldn't force herself on Say'ri.

With a dejected sigh, the East-Khan replied with a low, "Sure", before leaving the tent.

**x.X.x.X.x**

The rest of that night had been frustrating for the warrior – mentally and psychically – and the following day, the Chon'sin swordswoman was nowhere to be seen. Flavia let out a heavy sigh and brooded in her solitude of the abandoned main tent, replaying last night's events repeatedly in her head. If only she hadn't tried to rush it… or maybe she _should've_ been faster… The feeling of having lost her chance and the memory of Say'ri's expression was gnawing at the back of her mind and she, in pure vexation, slammed her fist down at the wooden table.

The sound of footsteps went on deaf ears until the canvas was moved aside and the deep, disturbingly familiar voice broke her concentration. "Oh ho! Who is this lovely young woman? Perhaps she's seeking companionship? ...Is what I was thinking before I recognized it was you, Flavia! Bwa ha!"

_´Ogre's teeth, not __**now**__.´_ "Yes, and I thought, "Who is this sad, crusty old man? Perhaps he is lost and confused?" Before I heard the tired buffoonery and recognized it was you, Basilio," Flavia responded, barely glancing at the former Khan.

"Old and crusty? Hah! I may look old to you, but inside beats the heart of a young man in his prime!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Drop the charade, oaf. I know you too well. Now what do you want with me?"

"Bah! Always so serious, aren't you? … But fine. I'm old enough to be a grandfather to half this army. Anyway, I'm here to talk – you know, a little friendly banter – between Khans, that's all." The chocolate-skinned warrior flashed a toothy grin. "And look: mead, fresh from the old country."

The corners of Flavia's lips tugged upwards. Mead was good. But… "…What are you planning, oaf?"

"Must you question everything?! Let me just pour you a mug and let's talk…"

"A large mug for me then, and be quick about it!" The blonde tapped impatiently against the flat surface and managed a small smirk as the indeed large mug was put in front of her. She imbibed the strong drink without pause, thoroughly enjoying the taste of home and wiped her mouth clean with her arm. "Now what do you want?"

"Hmph. I was hoping we could have a talk about the future of Regna Ferox… However, let's not jump straight to business; let's get to know each other a bit better, hm?" He grinned and chugged down some mead. "Now, tell old Basilio… There are plenty of nice-looking men in Chrom's army, no? Have you taken a shine on anyone?"

"You won't pry me with mead, oaf. Gods preserve us; I have better things to do than list my chrushes like a silly little girl to some old man. Did you know the youngsters like to call you ´gramps´?"

Basilio scoffed. "That's ripe, coming from you! You're old enough to be Chrom's mother, woman! ...Assuming that you _are_ a woman. I doubt anyone's ever managed to prize you out of that armour long enough to find out. Bwa ha ha!"

Stormy-grey pools cast their gaze to the table as a certain princess came to mind – a princess who'd definitely would be able to prize the East-Khan out of her armour, amongst other things – but the mocha-skinned woman's expression darkened as her hand reached for the hilt of her blade.

"…Have I shown you my new sword, oaf? It's sharp enough to slice through mail…"

The West-Khan blanched. "H-hey now, why don't we just –"

"Keep talking? Yes, why don't we…" Her silver sword was unsheathed and rested on the man's neck. "I believe you mentioned something about my age?"

"…I remembered that there's something I need to discuss with Robin. But don't be fooled, I WILL have my revenge, woman, or else my name isn't Basilio the Brave!"

"You can leave the bottle," Flavia said nonchalantly as her oafish predecessor took his leave. "…Honestly, that's the first time I hear that name…" She took a swig of her mead. Finally, peace, quiet, _and_ a strong drink to boot. Taken a shine on anyone? Say'ri, naturally. At first, it had been an interest, a carnal desire that had the Khan seek the young woman out, like hunger making the wolf seek out the lamb.

But taking a shine on someone… as in, love? Spending time with the swordswoman was enjoyable, and Flavia had come to both admire and enjoy everything Say'ri had to offer, be it tales of her land's customs to battle tactics, and… well, plainly, she valued the time spend being near the princess.

Did she love her, though? Too early to tell, but there was something there, that much was certain.

Feeling that she didn't get anywhere, the flaxen-haired warrior finished her mead, grabbed Basilio's bottle, and headed back to her own tent.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Say'ri was nowhere to be found the next day as well. Despite standing out with her Chon'sin armour, she was able to blend in with an army as big as Chrom's as they marched. They had been marching for the whole day and had yet to meet any of Walhart's forces, and when the sky began to be basked in the golden light of the setting sun, the army finally ceased their march and set up camp.

The East-Khan crossed her arms over chest, her brow furrowed. Was the princess avoiding her? That wouldn't be too surprising, considering what happened earlier.

The flapping sound of canvas caught her attention and Flavia turned around. She nearly blanched and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. "…Say'ri –"

"Lady Flavia," the brunette interrupted. Her polite bow and slight smile threw the Feroxian off-guard. Why had she returned? "Beg pardon, did I disturb you?"

"…No. No, of course not! I'm happy to see you, in fact. About last time –"

"Yes, about last time," Say'ri said. "…Let's continue where we left off."

An uncharacteristic expression threatened to break Flavia's otherwise calm features. "…I'd be glad to, Say'ri. But why now, if I may ask?"

The Chon'sin swordswoman strode over to the Khan, her gaze never leaving Flavia's. "My deepest apologies for my disappearance, I needed time to think… and to mentally prepare myself."

"…? Prepare yourself for what?" the East-Khan inquired, but the princess turned her back to her and initiated the same stance from two nights ago.

"The way you're teaching me… I'm familiar with it, as I mentioned, but it is still new to me. I've never exercised it, and..." She paused, followed by a sigh. "It shames me to admit, but I lost my cool, and in doing so I undoubtedly hurt you, my lady. But rest assured, I will not run away this time… So please, teach me."

The blonde's cheeks grew hot. Flavia knew she wasn't solely talking about swords.

As Say'ri's words sunk in, the blonde stared absentmindedly for a moment before her strong hands gently gripped the younger woman's and caressed them. This feeling – bodies pressed together despite armour and clothes – was something the East-Khan had missed a lot. "…I can imagine it's sometimes scary to try something new."

"It has less to do about fear and more to do with not being prepared… But I've done my thinking, my lady, and I won't run away again. Please, milady… If I may be so bold, let us continue where we left off."

Pink, full lips curved upwards into a pleased smile. "…Then turn around."

The raven-haired woman did just so, sword sheathed, and her pale white features were tinted red, just like last time. Her eyes were dimmed with… Flavia couldn't put her finger on it, but Say'ri's expression said more than a million words – not that they needed words at this point.

The moment their lips touched, the women pulled each other closer. Through cloth, leather, and armour, they felt their hearts beat in unison as they poured all of their feelings into their kisses –

The fluttering noise of tent-canvas forced them apart – a moment of hurt, disappointment, and puzzlement – as a certain white-haired tactician stepped inside the tent. "Khan Flavia, if I could have a word with –" The woman paused. "Oh, Say'ri, you're here as well? Did I come at a bad time?"

_´Yes, you__** did**__!´_ the Khan thought. "Yes-"

"You did not, milady – I was just about to excuse myself. Lady Flavia," she said and bowed before the Feroxian before she strode out of the tent without waiting for a reply.

Robin scratched her neck in discomfort. "…I feel that I may have interrupted something after all."

The East-Khan just sighed.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Another day passed. Chrom's army had managed to pave a way deep into Valm, and while Walhart the Conqueror's army was strong, their defences didn't last long thanks to the master tactician.

As they set up camp for the night, soldiers had begun talking about the hot-springs that were in the area – a common sight in these parts of Valm – and Flavia, having not managed to find the Chon'sin princess, decided to visit these popular pools.

The sun was setting. The sky was gold and crimson.

_´Still no sign of her…´_ Flavia pondered. As she made her way to the hot-spring area, she caught sight of a certain female redhead knight and her blue-haired husband-prince leaving said pools, and she smirked to herself. _´Lovebirds already took a trip to a romantic rendezvous, huh?´_

And she soon understood why; the pools were a sight to behold, the clear shimmering surface reflecting the sky and framed by mountainous rocks. The springs were not too far from the camp, but the forest helped seclude them, giving whoever bathed some privacy, and right now there were no-one else around.

Pleased, Flavia wasted no time. Bit by bit her armour was tossed aside and her ponytail was undone. Her wavy hair cascaded past mocha-skinned shoulders as the warrior-woman dipped her foot in the shimmering water: it was warm. Then she jumped in.

By the gods, this was heavenly! The Khan would surely miss these when the army would eventually head back home. The warmth helped her relax, and above her the sky was clear and beautiful, but her mind returned to the missing brunette.

Say'ri. Where was she? She had been so forward yesterday, so why was she avoiding the Feroxian again? It wasn't fair! If only Robin hadn't showed up then, Flavia would've still had had the princess in her arms, kissing her, touching her, undressing her…

Flavia closed her eyes. She still remembered the sight of the swordswoman in her underwear, revealing her milky pale body without a care, and wouldn't have minded the fellow warrior eying her.

_´Little minx…´_

Her breathing became heavier – throatier – as she got out of the water and let the chilly evening winds engulf her, though she did not freeze. The East-Khan supported herself against a rock, her pink nipples erect and her core between her loins dripping, though not from the water.

She couldn't take it. A leader, a warrior she may be, Flavia couldn't keep ignoring her urges, and as her hand – fingers calloused from many years of training – strayed past a triangle of soft, flaxen hair and brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves, she didn't stifle her voice. Fingers dipped into wet heat, her mind focused on the Chon'sin swordswoman –

It wasn't until a gentle _splash_ that the Khan broke out of her reverie and found herself face-to-face with the younger woman. She was still wrapped in her towel despite being knees-deep in water.

"…May I offer aid in your… task?" She was flushed and clung tightly to the towel, but Flavia could only chuckle.

"Heh. I'm no lone wolf when I don't need to be. Drop the towel – it's only us here."

Reluctant, Say'ri discarded herself of the last barrier and allowed the older woman full view. She had a slim and graceful figure, just as Flavia remembered. The princess crossed the distance, her gaze glued on the blonde's form the whole way until she stood in front of her.

"…Forgive me for my disappearance yet again. I broke my promise to you," she said. Flavia tucked away a few loose raven-black bangs. "…But I fear I do not wish for others to know."

"Don't apologise," the East-Khan replied. "We can talk later. I told you, it's just you and me here…" She smiled a predatory grin and pulled the girl close. "For now, you're all mine, little lamb…"

"I'm all yours, Flavia…" The swordswoman leant in and kissed pink lips. "I'm in your care."

Flavia laughed softly against the brunette's lips. This journey towards Say'ri's heart had been confusing with its fair share of ups and downs, but now there was no mistake. She had her now. And she wouldn't let go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, post the pairing you wish to see next - male x male, female x female, male x female, I don't care! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

_I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll find this worth the wait!_

_Be sure to leave a review and your suggestion for next chapter's pairing! This pairing is Male!Robin x Libra, requested by Lia'Ceya!_

**Love Emblem**

Chapter 3

_Tender Touch_

"_I'm jealous of you."_ Never would the monk even dare to think that he would hear those words; it was preposterous, after all, to think that anyone would ever be jealous of him, no matter the reason. He was a simple man of the cloth – a man of the Gods.

That was why Libra glanced up at the snow-haired tactician, his expression deadpan. "…I beg your pardon?"

"I said I'm jealous of you, Libra," Robin replied and smiled. "You paint so beautifully and you're a hard worker. You're so calm and collective all the time…as if you're in a constant state of peace. That's what I meant."

The war-monk arched an eyebrow puzzlingly. "…I still fail to see how someone like you could be jealous of me. You can learn how to paint and being calm is rather simple. I'm surprised you'd be jealous about that."

"I may not show it that often, but I'm far from calm most of the time. As a tactician, I hold the whole army in my hands; one wrong move from me and we could potentially lose many lives. Even as I go through my strategies over and over, I end up worrying if it actually will work," he replied. It was unusual for Robin to speak so openly about his insecurity, but in a way, Libra found it… refreshing, in a way.

"You've guided us through many battles, Robin, and we've always ended up victorious. But it's good to hear that you worry."

The tactician eyed him curiously. "…How, exactly, is that good?"

Libra smiled up at him – the way that, unfortunately for the monk, made him really look beautiful, like a woman – and replied. "Because it shows that you take this seriously, but more importantly it shows that you _care_ – a rare trait amongst some people, I assure you."

Somehow, his words sounded somber, and the tactician swore he saw – for only a brief moment – a sorrowful glint in the monk's beige-green eyes. And not for the first time; the monk always seemed to force himself be cheerful at times, as if to fit in.

"While it is good to know you're being careful, don't stress out too much, Robin." He laughed softly, though it sounded forced, as if Libra wasn't really laughing, but did it because the situation called for it. "The army counts on you. It would be a great tragedy if something were to happen to you."

Robin's curiosity got the better of him as he promptly sat down by the war-monk's table. The longhaired man of the cloth looked surprised, but said nothing.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Libra, and I apologize in advance if it upsets you," Robin began. "Since we've first met, you have seemed somber – hollow, almost, even when you're smiling. At first I thought it was the shock of Emmeryn's death, but I don't think I've ever seen you smile wholeheartedly. It's almost like –"

"An act," Libra finished and sighed. "You have keen eyes, Robin. And you're right; I feel like I am indeed playing a figure. A hollow shell that does what's expected of him, but doesn't…quite feel the part." He looked away. "Pray forgive me. Ignore my idle ramblings."

"Why is that?" Robin queried. Seeing Libra so depressed and hear him talk like this affected the tactician and, while unsure of the reasons, he wanted to help him. Robin wanted to be there for him. "We're friends, you know. You can confide in me."

Libra remained quiet at first, barely glancing at the white-haired man. He offered a weak smile and, unfortunately for him, it made him look serene and beautiful like a woman. It was –

_´Breath-taking…´_ Robin thought to himself.

"You are a kind person, Robin. I thank the Gods for delivering you to us."

The tactician breathed sharply in. His heart raced for a moment. The war monk's voice was so soothing and inviting; he could listen to it all day. It didn't help that the dim candlelight made him look so… well, attractive. Honestly, mistaking Libra for a woman was only natural and several men in the army had openly flirted with him, only for them the second after finding out that they had in fact flirted with a man.

Perhaps it was for that same reason that Robin – fully aware of the priest's gender – reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "I guess I ought to be thankful as well –"

Libra swiftly withdrew his hand. His expression as changed; he looked scared, almost disgusted, and even… hurt?

He must've realized this, for he forced a smile. "My apologies… It's not personal, I assure you. I just don't like to be touched."

"…Haphephobia?" Robin inquired. This was new. For someone so caring and benevolent, being afraid of touch didn't strike as something Libra would be.

"Yes and no… I wouldn't perhaps go that far, but…," the priest replied. He sighed. "I... I've already had a similar conversation with Nowi, but… Would you perhaps hear my idle ramblings? I'm under the impression that you would try and find out either way."

"I would love for you to confide in me, Libra. We're friends, aren't we? I want to support you in any way I can."

The war monk laughed softly, and his smile seemed genuine. What's more, seeing him happy like this made the tactician's heart skip a happy little beat.

Wait, what?

"I thank you," the long-haired man said. "Truth be told, I feel at ease around you. I guess I'll be blunt; I was abandoned as a child, you see. Of course, like any child, I wouldn't let them leave me… As I clung onto mother's leg, I had to be forced off her. I still bear the scar…"

Robin gulped. Libra had this kind of past behind him?

"You mean a wound of the heart? I can't imagine something like that ever healing…"

Libra shook his head. "Oh no, no, dear Robin; a physical wound, on my neck, you see. My parents really didn't want me near them. I like to believe they had their good reasons, but… as far as I can remember, they were under the belief that I was possessed by demons."

"What kind of parents –" Robin stopped himself. "…Are you really okay with telling me this, Libra? I don't mean for you to reopen old wounds."

Libra chuckled: a tragic sound that made the tactician's heart hurt.

"Who knows? All I feel is that… I trust you, Robin."

Hearing her – **him!** – say that spread heat across the tactician's face. But heavens above, it was as if Libra really was a woman!

"I can't imagine how it must feel to live with such a past… I don't even have a memory past the moment I woke up in that field…"

"I've heard," Libra said. "Princess Lissa told me about how they found you unconscious. I believe it was the will of the gods that delivered you to them." He looked away. "Although selfish as it may be, it is _I_ who perhaps is jealous of _you_. What I wouldn't give to forget about my life as an orphan…"

The tactician heart couldn't take it anymore. "Libra, listen to me. I cannot even begin to fathom what your life would be like, and I'm going to try to understand either. But don't forget that we are all comrades here, and you can confide in us. I'm here for you."

He hadn't meant for the last bit to sound as tender as it did, and it certainly didn't help that his hand was touching Libra's again. Only, this time the man of the cloth didn't shy away.

They exchanged looks over the awkward silence, neither moving their hands. The priest then suddenly entwined his fingers with the tactician's and smiled.

The action made Robin's pulse quicken.

"Thank you, Robin. I am fortunate to have you care so much for me."

The pale-haired man swallowed hard. This was bad. Too many thoughts raced in his head, all involving the woman – _man!_ – before him. It didn't help that Libra _really_ looked like a woman, especially up-close – wait, when had they leant in-

Surprisingly soft lips momentarily grazed his own. Hazel eyes stared into beige-green ones in silence.

"Oh my…" the monk breathed. "Pray forgive me… I don't know what came over me."

Robin averted his gaze. "…It's…It's quite alright. I just wasn't prepared for it."

Libra bit his lower lip. "I fear I acted upon greed. You are a caring and gentle individual, Robin. You are a light in this steadily bleak world and… I suppose I succumbed to baser inclinations and acted without thinking."

"Don't worry about it." The tactician blushed furiously. "…I don't mind."

"That's kind of you to say," Libra replied. "…Is it because I look like a woman? I'm afraid that underneath these clothes there's nothing you haven't seen already."

Robin shook his head, perhaps too quickly as to clear any misunderstanding. "I know you are a man, Libra. And I'm telling you that I don't mind."

Had he really said that? Apparently he had if the smile on the priest's lips was of any indication.

"You truly are a kind soul, Robin. Perhaps, _too _kind… I fear that I may want you for myself."

Before the tactician could ask what he meant by that, the monk had claimed his lips again. It was different; chaste, still, but hungrier. His tongue slipped past the tactician's and explored his oral cavern.

This was surreal. Was this really happening? Robin's blood rushed straight down to his erection. His cheeks were hotly red and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest.

This had taken such a strange turn… so why did it feel… _right_?

"Naga forgive me," Libra murmured. "I've fallen from grace."

Robin had to suppress a moan. "F-forget about… grace, Libra…!" By the Gods, how could a man of the cloth be so talented with his tongue? "We are both adults… capable of making our own decisions."

The war monk ceased and withdrew. He looked at Robin, confused, until his expression softened.

"This is what I'm talking about," he then said. "You are a kind, understanding, and noble soul. From the moment we first met, you have stood out… and you're making me act so unlike myself."

"Yes," said Robin. "It would appear so…A minute ago you would not even let me touch you."

"I was startled first, granted, but knowing it's you… I don't seem to mind. My apologies… Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm afraid I am getting… greedy."

The Tactician gasped. The thought of a lust-greedy Libra somehow made him hot…and suddenly his pants seemed a size or two smaller.

X.x.X.x.X

Had the Tactician been able of rational thought, he'd wonder about two things: A; how had things escalated this quickly, and B; how had they not been caught yet?

His shirt undone and pants discarded on the floor, Robin struggled to keep quiet as the War Monk gently kissed his body. Libra, having only shed his robe and shirt, brushed against the white-haired man's manhood and stimulated the Tactician's puckered star.

"L-Libra…!" Robin whimpered. "O-Oh, heavens…!"

"Naga forgive me… I have sinned," said the monk between kisses and nips. "The temptation is too great for a simple man like me…"

"I th-think we are b-both to blame for this…" Robin arched back against the table's surface, the War Monk looming over him and inducing pleasure-pain that spread from neuron to neuron. His cock throbbed, and an uncharacteristic whimper escaped his mouth as it was left ignored.

"This is… ironic," Libra then said. "I, who am often mistaken for a woman, will be the man during our…union."

Robin's eyes shot wide open, his heart skipping a beat upon realizing. "A-are you implying – ?!"

"Hush, Robin. Please, turn around. I'll be nothing but gentle."

Would he dare to? The Tactician knew what would happen if he did. But he trusted Libra; they were brothers in arms. And besides…

…He wasn't entirely against the idea, as long as it was Libra, then…

Robin shifted onto his stomach, bent over the table. The War Monk hesitantly flipped his robe aside and positioned himself –

"Are you ready, Robin? I don't want to hurt you…"

That was comforting to hear, but the Tactician had already made his decision with the knowledge that this would hurt either way.

"You can always use a healing staff a-afterwards…" Robin replied with a firm nod. "Libra…"

The War Monk smiled at him in a way that, again, made him look like a woman despite that his bare chest was on display. He took a deep breath and gently prodded the short-haired male's rear.

Robin gritted his teeth and grunted. Libra pushed against him, and for a moment the Tactician thought that they both had been unprepared for this.

Then it happened; loosening up enough, the War Monk entered Robin with a pain-pleasuring thrust. Neither moved as the Tactician focused on his breathing. Who'd knew that a religious man such as Libra would be rather endowed?

After a small eternity, he nodded at the monk. "Okay," he said. "I'm… I'm ready."

"Are you certain, Robin? I don't want to –"

"Libra," Robin interrupted, his face flushed and body trembling. "It's okay…"

Libra nodded back. He started out with slow, rhythmic movements, easing his way in. Soon, the pain-pleasure became only pleasure and the monk increased the pace of his movements. His manhood slid with ease into Robin's rear, the sound of flesh slapping echoing in the tent.

The Tactician stifled another moan as Libra laid on top of him, thrusting harder. In between kisses and nips, grunts and moans, the monk whispered the tactician's name into his ear as they made love deep into the night.

X.x.X.x.X

"Here," the monk said, placing a cup on the table. "I made you some tea."

The Tactician nodded. "Thank you…"

"How are you feeling? I fear I may have gone too far earlier…"

"It still stings," Robin replied. "But the healing stave should take care of it in a few moments."

The long-haired man sighed. "I'm glad to hear that you don't bear any resentment towards me."

"Why should I? I wanted this as much as you did… even if things did escalate to the point that we… well…"

"Had sexual intercourse."

Robin blushed. "Y-Yes…"

"Let me apologize once more; I don't know what came over me. It was so unlike me, and yet –"

"I'm as much to blame for what happened as you are," the Tactician stated. "Think nothing more of it, Libra."

The War Monk didn't respond at first; he sat there, studying the other male with those beautiful eyes of his, until he smiled and said, "I'm afraid that I will not be able to forget about this, most likely due to reasons I rather not discuss… yet."

Robin blushed even more and nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. "I… I don't mind. I told you, I care about you. Things got out of hand tonight, but…" He fell silent, duelling with the many thoughts that had arisen after the whole ordeal. "…If we can take things slowly from now on… Do you think we can go from here? One step at a time?"

The monk stared at him puzzlingly. "…Are you implying what I think you are, Robin?"

"I believe I am."

Libra chuckled, and it sounded genuine this time. "You are a strange man, Robin; noble, kind, but strange. But I suppose I must be stranger, still. How about a cup of tea tomorrow? We can talk about art, if you wish."

Robin smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
